New Year's Dance 2010/2011
at the New Year's Dance.]] "New Year's Dance 2010/2011" is the twenty-fifth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired January 1, 2011. Dates: December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011 Preceded By: Christmas 2010 Followed By: Valentine's Day 2011 Synopsis The episode starts at Anne Peterson's house on New Year's Eve at 8:36 PM. People are pretty much just hanging around before the dance. Rick Patterson and Maddy Auman do a random sketch together. Dallin Earl tries to play the keyboard on a weird setting. At 8:53, they leave for the dance. On the way there, Jeremy Glenn sits in the shotgun seat, but he doesn't know how to work the radio. Everyone in the car gives him crap for it. and Maddy Auman at the pre-party at Anne's house.]] The episode then cuts to the dance at 10:03 PM. Rick, Jeremy, Dallin, Jaren Garff, and Travis Neal are at the Northgate Church Building in Walnut Creek, where the dance is being held. Rick, Jeremy, Jaren, and Travis go into the game room, and play a bit of Disney Scene It. Rick guesses the movie ''Holes, ''and gets two points for it. They then go into the gym, where the actual dance is being held. At 11:37 PM, they play "Hoedown Throwdown" by Miley Cyrus. Rick really gets into it, and he tries to get Jeremy to dance with him. Jeremy eventually gives in, and Dallin, Jaren, and Travis just stand there, watching them. Cut to 11:59 PM. Everyone is crowded underneath a giant net of balloons, counting down until the New Year. The clock strikes midnight, and everyone shouts and cheers. Dallin, Jaren, Jeremy, Rick, and Travis all shout, laugh, and blow into noisemakers.The balloons are supposed to drop at midnight, but some technical difficulties arise. Someone then has to get a ladder, and undo the net himself. The balloons eventually drop at 12:02. In the past year, Rick, Dallin, and Jaren, had done the Candy Challenge, where they're not allowed to eat candy for a whole year. Since Rick had started on January 1st, his year is up, and he can finally have candy again. Dallin, Jaren, Jeremy, and Travis all shout and cheer for Rick. Rick screams, "I DID IT! I DID IT!", and congratulates himself with a celebratory Tootsie Pop. , Jeremy Glenn, and Rick Patterson hanging out in the hallway.]] At 12:12 AM, Dallin, Rick, Jeremy, Jaren, and Travis all start getting tired, and decide to hang out in the hallway. The dance finally finishes at 12:30 AM, and they all wait outside for a ride home. On the way home, they have to drop off Ali Clark, so they go to San Ramon to do that. The gate to her complex is locked, and can only be opened from the inside, so Jaren volunteers to climb the fence, narrowly avoiding the sharp spikes to let her in. Afterwards, an amazing moment happens. It becomes 1:11 AM on January 1st, 2011. Or in other words, 1:11, 1/1/11. They finally get home at 1:19, meeting the end of a great New Year's. People In This Episode * Rick Patterson * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Jeremy Glenn * Travis Neal * Maddy Auman * Allison Clark * Jodi Reed Locations * Anne's House, Danville, California * The Northgate Church Building, Walnut Creek, California * San Ramon, California * Danville, California Trivia * The first "New Years" episode. * The third Holiday Episode. * First episode to span between two different years. Featured Music * "Don't Stop" by Fleetwood Mac * "Firework" by Katy Perry * "Hoedown Throwdown" by Miley Cyrus Category:Episodes